Of Golden Blood
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Ever since day one. The day I chewed my way out through my mothers stomach. Ew... Moving on... I was a little strange. If you look back even to when I was only five I was very opinionated...
1. Chapter 1

I know what your going to ask me had you read my other stories... The answer is very simple. My courier new size eight font, one hundred forty seven page single spaced novel is finally complete. All it needs is the editing and then were taking it to get copy righted then we'll get this show on the road! :) Im debating title names here's what I got soooo far. I mean you people read that much is obvious so what would grab your attention. OH and remember it's a fantastical forbidden love story!

The Realm of Question

Willow

Lucky Charms

Eternity With You

Sins and Sacrifice

Forty

CAST YOUR VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

Now... On with the story :)

_**Chapter One**_

_I've never really been per say normal... Or at least in my parents eyes._

_Ever since day one. The day I chewed my way out through my mothers stomach. Ew... Moving on... I was a little strange. If you look back even to when I was only five I was very opinionated. Only a little girl with pearl white skin, with a slight flush in her cheeks, wide crystal blue eyes and light brown hair that was tied up in an intricate bun out of the way, but was now tugged, tousled, and ripped from its original design. Yes that's me. And the little brat next to me with black hair and green eyes and 'aristocratic' facial features is Nobilus. I've only known him since the day I was hatched but the fact never faltered that he was two days older. _

"_Daddy she stole my cookies!" He cried out. He was such a little Daddies boy. _

"_Sanguis that was not kind of you." My father chastised me. _

"_Daddy he's fat he doesn't need them any way." I snapped shoving another cookie in my mouth._

"_Sanguis what did we say about name calling." _

"_It wasn't nice." I said shrugging _

"_So your disobeying me by being mean to Nobilus aren't you." He said placing a hand on my head. _

"_Maybe I'm not a nice person." Oh yes I had a mouth on me._

_Of course that was many years ago but not much has changed I could say. Right now I was sitting by the window looking down upon the rose garden. I could hear Nobilus fighting with Altus some where those two never stopped fighting for more then an hour. My dress fell uncomfortably around my ankles and I sighed I could hear the approuching foot steps and I hoped to god it wasn't Nobilis he was such a pain in the ass. _

"_You look beautiful." My father said running his hands through my hair. _

"_Thanks dad." I smiled but it was half hearted. _

"_What's wrong my angela piccola bella?" He asked sitting across from me. _

"_I just feel... I don't know like I'm not going any where." I said quietly. _

"_Il miei orgoglia e gioia it can feel that way some times I know but eternity is a wonderful thing if spent wisely." He smile his pasty white face turning up in a smile. He patted my hands and got up to greet Cauis. I sighed. _

"_What good is eternity if you'll be spending it a prisoner." I muttered. _

_My name is Sanguis Aureus Aro and yes I was the princess of the Italian Mafia more widely known as the Volturi. _

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

SOOOOOOO Whad we think if you don't like tell me so I can give up while Im ahead if you do just drop me a review and don't forget 2 vote :) - You know you love xoxo Demons Lolita :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nessie**

_**3 years Later**_

I was laying in my king sized bed of royal purple silk and a large golden canopy tied together with purple ribbon. My floor spic and span. So clean it almost bothered me. The purple chairs perfectly embroidered with the Volterra Vs and the black platform beneath my wrought iron bed completely free of anything. Anything at all. All my dresses were neatly hung in my walk in closet. shoes in the vast shoes rack, and underwear all in the huge dresser inside the walk in closet my room had no... no anything. I felt like I was dying. The walls were getting smaller. The canopy was closing in on me. I cant breathe. But don't be alarmed this is always how I feel.

"Stop being a fucking drama princess and get up the Cullen's are here." Nobilis said throwing a shoe at me.

"Fuck the Cullen's and their perfect fucking daughter she's what fucking started all this bull shit." I claimed covering my face with the blanket.

"And one would think you had a limited vocabulary." He said snickering.

"Im serious shove it or get out." I snapped.

"Oh... not so friendly." He snorted going into the closet and pulling a dress off the rack.

"Fuck off Nobby knees im serious."

"Converted back to old terms how quaint." He pulled the covers from my body in a quick tug and walked out the door.

"Mother licking cock sucking little..." I continued to curse him under my breath as I threw the dress on pulling black stilettos from my closet letting my hair fall from its sloppy bun into a messy mass of brown not caring which way it fell it didn't matter it was only the preppy ass loch ness monster. I marched out of my room heels clacking angrily.

"Calm down you sound like a cow in labor." Altus laughed, I quickly lifted my fist punching him in the nose with the back and kept walking. I snorted as I heard him cry out in pain.

"Sanguis." My father cooed as I stepped into the entrance hall.

"Father." I kissed him on both cheeks.

"How did you sleep angel?" He asked beaming.

"Wonderful how was your- ahem night?" I asked ignoring the vampires standing in our doorway.

"Very good darling you know Carlise and his family right?" I turned my head toward the vampires. Edward was glaring at me and I smiled.

"Hello." I said softly. _Hello Edward your still hot and your daughters still fucking your wife's ex. _His eyes went black and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Nessie how have you been." I smiled and went and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sanny you look fabulous." She cooed her brown eyes flashing with happiness.

"Nessie." Nobilus came up behind me his green eyes intent on her. I heard his voice in my head. _How fast do you think I can get her to fall for me? _

"I give it a day." I shrugged.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." I said.

"Would you like to go for a walk through the gardens with me?" Nobilus asked his charms imidiatly turning her on.

"Nessie I don't-."Edward began but she cut him off.

"Its okay dad I'll be back later." She kissed his cheek before running to his side. Noe smiled at me before leading her out the door.

"Bye Daddy." I said with a small smile towards Edward.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Here and there not sure yet." I shrugged.

"Don't forget your lessons are at two." He chided.

"I won't." I promised turning and walking down the corridor stripping my dress as I walked till I was only in a black lace bra and panties and black diamond stilettos.

"You're a bitch." Altus claimed behind my back.

"I know." I said simply.

"I fuckin hot bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"I know." I repeated.

I walked into my bedroom again waiting just waiting body draped over my bed blocking my mind with Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me. The door opened and there stood Edward Cullen in the flesh.

"Edward haven't you ever heard of knocking." I gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh my...I should have." He closed the door and I snickered quietly to myself. Even a mental virgin even at his age.

"Come in." I shouted after I placed on my purple silk robe. He opened the door looking flustered even for a vampire.

"I do not appreciate what you did last time I was here Sanguis nor do I appreciate the terrible things you think about my daughter." He growled.

"Think? I practically shout them out. There's nothing private about them." I smiled sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You're a bad little girl." He frowned.

"I was a little girl when you came to my baby shower, I was a little girl when you came to my fifth birthday. Im not a little girl any more." I rolled my eyes.

"None the less I am happily married." He said simply.

"Yeah yeah I've heard the story. Vampire meets girl. Vampire likes girl. Girls infatuated by vampire. Vampire saves girl. Vampire leaves girl. Girl falls for were wolf. Vampire goes all Romeo. Girl freaks out and find him here in this very home. Girl and vampire reunight. Were wolf still loves girl. Big love triangle. Vampire impregnates girl. Girl has demon, half human half vampire baby names it Rennesme and were wolf imprints on thing. And then all the freaks lived happily ever after in Walla walla Washington." I laugh laying back on my bed. Edward growls in my door way.

"Yes in simple terms I suppose that is what happened." He said quietly coming to sit by my bed.

"Haven't you ever felt anything for any one else?" I asked raising a brow.

"No." He said simply.

"Well then you're a very good husband." I laugh. I point my finger out the door. "You can go now I need to take a shower and prepare for my lessons. Unless of course you'd like to join me." I offer smirking.

"No thank you." He says firmly but I see his eyes stray down to the v in my bath robe.

"As you wish Mr. Cullen." I shrug getting up and walking towards my bathroom.

"You'd break your fathers heart if he ever knew." He sighed.

"What that I hate being his trophy daughter and my goal is to fuck the entire guard before my eighteenth birthday?" I giggled dropping my robe and placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes that." He sighed.

"Well thank you for your concern but in all common decency fuck off Mr. morals and keep them for your pooch sucking slut of a daughter." I say throwing my robe over him and slamming the door behind me. I quickly dropped my panties and un-clipped my bra walking towards the shower turning it up as high as it could go so I could feel warmth. I don't know but I always just felt...coldness. Always coldness. I walked under the spray letting it caress and burn my back. The scald felt good.. I heard the door open and a belt drop. The curtain was pulled back and I didn't even have to look up as the hand began to move up the skin on my back massaging slowly with the hot suds. I ran my fingers through his black tresses. He drew me to him pressing our bodies together. I knew what he was doing, trying to share his warmth but... it just... wouldn't spread.

_I stayed cold..._

_**10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

"Step step. Step left Step right spin turn bow bend. And repeat." The woman droned on.

"If I have to bow bend one more time I'm going to kill myself." I muttered under my breath.

"Do you have any idea how hard that is?" Noe snickered in my ear.

"Wanna help?" I asked arching my back in time with the music.

"Nah, I like to watch you suffer." He chuckled.

"Sadist." I said simply twirling out and landing in Felix's arms.

"Felix." I said stepping lightly.

"No need to be so formal." He whispered smiling.

"Hardly." She snorted. "As of last week your nothing more then my dance partner." She told him twisting her body down ward to meet Renesme as she came forward to take her hand.

"Hello." I say softly her hand in mine as we move in a semi circle then back again.

"Sanny you have such a lovely home she said vehemently."A wide smile on her lips.

"Yes isn't it though." I said back cheerily really wanting to go puke my guts out. This girl belonged in a lost rendition of the Brady bunch. And her father belonged in an old school porno but hey what's a girl to do.

"You come visit me some time in Forks you and Nobilis I can introduce you to my friends." She said brightly. _Sounds like a good plan I could really go for a snack._ I thought to myself.

"I'll talk to my father about it right after lessons." I told her smiling, flashing my bright teeth.

"I'll have to ask my father of course but I'm certain he'll say yes." She gave a little leap before bounding of to her escorts arms which just so happened to be Demetri. Nobilis took my hand in his bringing me to his chest.

"_Did I by chance over here that we have been personally invited for time at the Cullens."_ I heard his voice in my mine.

"I believe we did." I said aloud.

"_Shall we attend?" _He smirked.

"But of course... Not." I snorted. "I can just imagine a day in the life of the Cullens. Nessie were going off to Loch Ness deary would you like to bring your pet ahem I mean fiancé." She chuckled . Nobilus smiled taking her hand once again.

"_But dear one this may give us an opportunity for escape."_ He smirked.

"Why good sir." I slapped his chest in mock insult. "I Sanguis Aro could never behave in such a manner so un befitting a princess." I stood aghast.

"_So does that mean your in?" _

"But of course good sir."

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND MAYBE ILL CRANK OUT ANOTHER **LONGER **CHAPTER!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Hey ya'll who have kept up with this cracked out story with little explanation and __**A LOT **__of attitude. _

_I thought I'd clear what I can up with you :)_

First topic...

_**SANNY**_

_May seem like a complete and total bitch and that's because....._

_**SHE IS!**_

_Being raised as Daddy's little Princess and Voltura's pride and joy has turned her bitter. All she wants to do is rebel but she can't even do that! _

Second

_**Nobilus or Noe**_

_Has always just been out to gain his fathers love but has never achieved such seeing as his fathers Cauis. So in order to make himself happy just like Sanny he feels need to dominate people and sleep around. _

Third

_**What's the pairings in this story? **_

_I wont give specifics but I can tell you it will be Sanny/ Shape-shifter and Nobilus/Shape-Shifter_

Forth

_**What's the trouble teams (Sanny/Noe) powers? **_

_She can block other people powers that's why her father cant see all the dirty things she does ;)_

_And Noe can put his thought in others heads and also get people to see things his way if you know what I mean ;) _

Fifth

_**Why are Sanny, Noe, and Altus exsistent? **_

_1 because I can make them existant _

_2 Because after seeing Nessie Aro wanted one and Cauis thought it wise to have an heir as did Marcus._

Sixth

_**Why do I pick on Nessie so much?**_

_Easy_

_**I hate her. **_

Okay I hope that cleared some things up! I really like this story and Im going 2 try to write a lot over the break along with Silly Little Senior so your job is to feed my creative fire and review. :)

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy!" I called out knowing he'd hear me.

"Yes princess." He said coming to my side immediately. I looked up at the man who had requested my creation and loved me since birth. _I hated him. _

"Daddy do you think I could go away with the Cullens when they leave only for a week or so od course." I looked up at him from beneath my lashes.

"Princess Washingtons a long way away." He took my hand leading me toward the sitting room.

"I know but I see it as a learning experience another type of life." I told him biting back a smile.

"I don't know..." He said softly. _Just say yet you ancient pile of bones. _

"Well of course Nobilus would accompany me." I told him smiling and holding his palms in mine focusing on keeping him out but my face never faltering.

"Well... I suppose if Cauis allows Nobilus to go you may two but only if he travels with you." He said slowly as if to be deeply considering. I squealed and threw my self into his arms.

"Thank you daddy. I must go tell Noe." I beamed before turning and flouncing down the hallway. Where Noe came out of a side hall and right to my side keeping his head straight forward.

"Said yes." I asked smirking.

"As if I wouldn't." He snorted.

"Stuff packed?" I asked once more before reaching the button on the back of my dress and letting it fall onto the floor.

"Of course." He replied undoing his jacket then his collared shirt.

"Talk to the Cullens?" I opened my door leaning back onto it.

"Minutes ago, we leave after the banquet tonight." He put both hands on either side of my face.

"How much time do we have?" I bit my lip.

"Enough." He leaned down and began attacking the skin of my neck with his his teeth.

"Noe?" I said softly.

"Hm?" He lifted his head.

"I meant to get dressed..." I snorted turning so I was inside my room with the door closed.

"Sanguis!" He yelled.

"Get dressed nobby knee's we've got Cullens to charm." I smirked turning toward my closet and walking inside. I used my pointer finger to scroll through all my dresses. This little red number could do. I thought pulling it up so that it hit high thigh. Seven inch heels and my tiara witch I snatched from the top shelf where it had been unceremoniously shoved. I gently played with my hair until it was tameable then shoved hot rollers into it pinning it up high so it hung it gave it an inocent look that completely clashed with the dress and that's why I loved it. Keep them guessing. All but Edward but soon he wouldn't apose me. I would make sure of that. I winked at my reflection and walked out of my room and across the large archway. I could hear that the party was already in full swing.

"Sanny!" An annoyingly high voice called out.

"Nessie!' I said turning around to see her arm nitted through Noe's who smiled secretly at me.

"Can you believe it! Your really coming to Washington!" She jumped up and down.

"Isn't it just the niftiest!" I beamed.

"Come along Nessie our names are to be called." Noe said smiling to the girl. That's when I saw off in the corner Edward and his family. I bit my bottom lip once more stepping over to their location.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Sanguis we are so happy that you could come join us." The eldest female said.

"Why thank you mam." I nodded.

"It'll be so much fun." The little back haired one said throwing her arms around my waist.

"Im sure it will." I said almost cringing. _Get off me you vile little ink blot! _

"Sanguis." My escort for the night said. He had chocolate colored hair and amber eyes. He was beautiful my father had good taste. Maybe he's a poof?

"I must be going but I can't wait until later." I smiled with my tounge in cheek. I turned and walked over to him.

"Princess." He nodded respectfully.

"Please no need to be formal call me Sanguis." I smirked.

5 reviews! Thats all!


	6. Chapter 6

OOOOkay lovely people! I'm here just to let you know the first chapter of my new story **Wolfbane** is in! Its starts of with the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't stop the characters are so addicting. The story will be slightly sad and the lover's relationship isn't always so loving but I can assure you that they are one of my favorite pairings so far and we haven't even gotten into the lovey stuff ;) BTW you might see some of you others characters turn up if you know what I mean ;) I am hoping to be seeing you and you can find the story on my **author page **or you can just look it up in the little **search section**.

- Demons Lolita =]


End file.
